


Of Coffee and Smiles

by daitsukidesu



Series: Baes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, These are my favourite okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: He wouldn't normally pay attention to such a messy, unkempt girl. But after getting used to her, he couldn't help but find her quite endearing.Luca wasn't sure when she became the highlight of his day.





	Of Coffee and Smiles

“Good morning, what can I get you today?”

The girl in front of him yawned. Normally, Luca would have thought that it was rude; he did at first, when he had only just started working at the café and she came in, hair practically a bird’s nest and clothes unkempt, but by now he was used to her and didn’t even blink at her constantly dishevelled appearance.

“… One espresso and a croissant please…” The words came out in a soft sleepy mumble, and Luca couldn’t help but smile. After he had gotten used to her constantly unkempt state, Luca couldn’t help but find her rather cute. He didn’t know what it was she did that took up so much of her time to the point where she no longer cared about how she looked (and she seemed like someone who would care a lot about it on a normal day), but her appearance definitely didn’t earn her any points in his book. She was pretty, he admitted, with her curly hair and honeyed eyes, but her general lack of care just doesn’t do her face any favours. It was, however, adorable how she took her order to a table in the corner and nibbled at her croissant while staring at everyone in the café, almost nodding off from time to time, and he really couldn’t help but want to cheer her on when she downed her coffee and looked up with a much perkier smile than the sleepy ones she gave him when he gave her order. A smile that said that she was now ready to face the day. As usual, she made sure to smile at him and wave before she left the café, and though he didn’t often smile, Luca couldn’t help but give her a small smile back.

She was quite cute and Luca quite liked it when she visited.

* * *

She was here again today. The pretty girl with the messy auburn hair. If Luca had to be honest, she was the only customer he noticed. He had plenty of repeat customers, sure, but he also had to look at probably a hundred people a day; everyone else was just a blur of faces.

But this… sleepy mess of a young lady came every day without fail, always ordering the same thing, and always making him smile. The last one in itself deserved some sort of recognition.

So when she came in today, it wasn’t really Luca’s fault that he noticed how much of a mess she was. Although her clothes were normally crumpled up and wrinkled, they usually had at least, some sort of colour scheme that made sense, but today the colours she wore was a clashing mess that made Luca’s eyes hurt. Her hair might normally be a bird’s nest, but this time it looked like an ostrich had decided to live on it. Was she even awake? She was staggering and looking like she was about to fall over and just sleep right where she was standing. He was honestly shocked she even made it to the counter.

He wanted to ask if she was alright, if she wanted to go back to where she lived. He could get fired for it but he was ready to volunteer to take her back home. She wasn’t anywhere near a state where she should be up and about and he sure as h*ll wasn’t going to let her get run over. What made it through his lips was instead his usual practiced line.

“Good morning, what can I get you today?”

He wanted to punch himself in the face.

“One smile please.”

What?

Luca blinked, looking at her in confusion. Did he hear right?

“Pardon? Would you mind repeating that?”

“I’d like a smile.”

Luca stared at her for a while, disbelieving of what he had just heard. Was she really… that tired? After a while he couldn’t hold back the laughter that was making its way pass his lips. That was just… so… cute!!!

Through his laughter, he could see the girl stare at him with disbelief. It took him a while to manage to compose himself, and he couldn’t help but give her a bright smile. She seemed much more awake now, eyes still wide open with shock as she stared at him, mouth slightly agape. He couldn’t help thinking again that she was cute.

“I’ll get you your coffee and croissant.”

He was pretty sure that’s what she had come here for in the first place.

She still seemed stunned when she paid. Unlike other days, she left straight after paying, holding her coffee carefully as she ate her croissant. Luca didn’t think she realised that she had ordered a smile instead of her usual.

* * *

“Good morning!”

This time it was Luca who found himself looking up in shock. For the first time since he started working here, the girl was properly presentable, hair pulled up into a ponytail that cascaded down her back and clothes ironed and smooth. Standing at her full height and positively beaming, Luca could tell that she was a bit taller than him. She was awake and presentable and – this was so weird!

It wasn’t his fault that he stuttered.

“I- g- good morning, h- what can I get you today?”

She laughed at him. Actually laughed. How rude. Luca huffed and the girl giggled.

“One espresso and a croissant, please! Oh, and maybe a date?”

Luca definitely did not stumble as he was about to grab her croissant. Rosa was a huge liar and he absolutely did not.

**Author's Note:**

> Flustered Luca is funny ehehe. And I love Rosa just taking a step back and staring at Luca when he laughs because Luca's smile is precious and everyone of our baes does it because Luca!! Smiling!! KDNAFVKNSDANLKNVFNZD
> 
> As usual we have more of our baes on mystic-snowfall.tumblr.com


End file.
